Half Alive
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: A songfic to Secondhand Serenade's "Half Alive". Cappie/Casey. Alludes to sex.


**Half Alive**

Cappie smelled something... and it smelled wonderful. He opened his eyes and, blinking, looked around. He realized it was still dark outside and it was Casey who he smelled... and she smelled wonderful.

_It's four A.M. and I'm waking up to your perfume  
Don't get up, I'll get through on my own  
I don't know if I'm home  
Or if I lost the way into your room  
I'm spiraling into my doom  
I'm feeling half alive but I know one day  
You and I will be free._

Crap... he must have had sex with Casey last night... Cappie's heartbeat sped up just thinking about how lovely she was... how lovely she felt... how lovely she _was_... but he was an idiot- she had a boyfriend and shouldn't be doing this with him. And he was an idiot for going through it with her. If only there was no Evan... if he hadn't cheated on her, then Cappie probably wouldn't be here right now, anyway. Or maybe she would, but they would still be together.

_To live and die by our own rules  
Free...  
Despite the fact that men are fools._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
and save me  
It's okay that we're dying  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

Cappie knew that Evan was going to shit a brick if he found out, and he also knew that he was doing this to himself. _You idiot_, he thought, _if you would just leave her alone, you wouldn't be in so much pain_. But he couldn't leave her alone. It wasn't possible.

_Well excuse me while I get killed softly  
Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay  
At least 'till yesterday  
You know you got me off my highest guard  
Believe me when I say it's hard  
We'll get through this tonight  
And I know one day you and I will be free._

Casey stirred, turned over onto her other side, and fell back asleep. Cappie looked at her, his heart torn in two.

_To live and die by our own rules  
Free...  
Despite the fact that men are fools.  
I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
and save me  
It's okay that we're dying  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

If only there was no Evan... but if Casey was happy with him, then Cappie would learn to accept that. Even if he knew that Evan wasn't right for her... he would have to get over her. He just wanted her to be happy.

_And you touch my hand ever so slightly  
(Girl, we're not ready for this yet)  
And the deadly look she cast upon me  
I won't regret, I won't regret,  
I won't regret, I won't regret..._

Cappie knew that he'd entangled himself once again with her, and this time he didn't know if there would be a way out. When they had split up, it was hard enough for him. He had really tried to stay away... but there was something about her that kept him coming back for more. He could never get enough of her.

_And I was trying to disappear  
But you got me wrapped around you  
I can hardly breathe without you  
I was trying to disappear  
But I got lost in your eyes now  
You brought me down to size now._

Casey's arm stretched out and was now lying across Cappie's bare chest. The warmth and weight of her body next to his was reassuring and comforting; it reminded him of when they had been together and they had been so happy. But things had changed.

A lot of things had changed.

Cappie gently slid out of the bed, putting Casey's arm down gently, dressed, and started to leave, but not before taking a last look at Casey and seeing how beautiful she was, even in slumber. With a last sigh, he gently closed the door and left.

_And I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
and save me  
It's okay that we're dying  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight  
Tonight..._

_I'm almost alive, and I need you to try  
and save me  
It's okay that we're dying  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight._

_I need to survive tonight._

--  
Song: Half Alive- Secondhand Serenade  
Characters: Greek  
--

**A/N: **I saw this song by Secondhand Serenade and I immediately thought of Greek. And because I'm such a big Casey/Cappie shipper, I fell in love with it. I just think it portrays them perfectly. :] Anyway, tell me what you think!!

Love,

Lauren. :]


End file.
